When Cherry Blossoms Bloom
by xXxNekoUmikoxXx
Summary: Arissa is a civilian in the Ninja world although not required to be one, she wants to fight to change the world and she's determined to find a way to change the world without violence. rating may change and paring later.
1. A Mother's hope

A pair of dark orbs watches as the sky lights up with a fiery orange color, the high speed winds blows here snow-like hair. She only stared not saying a word, watching and waiting for something else to happen to happen to her child-hood home. With dry eyes she wipes some dirt off of her dark face leaving a bloody smudges in it's place. Nothing happened for the the longest time until a pale hand grabbed onto her shoulder "Little Sarabi..." Slowly her head turned, eyes widened in fear as to what punishment she might receive for her crimes.

**Village Hidden in the Shadows**

"It's snowing..." A girl with light gray eyes look up towards the sky dull-faced. Lifting her hand up to the clouds as a tiny snow flake landed gently into it. Suddenly her face lit up "It's snowing! It's snowing! It's snowing!" She yelled with joy, the other children looked up also and began to shout and play with small flakes. And as if the heavens had heard their joyful cries it let down even more onto the village. "Mommy,mommy! It's snowing!" The girl yelled as her short light curly hair followed bounced along with her pace. "Mommy!" "I heard you Arissa." Her mother smiled at her tall curly haired child. "Let's go play!" She ran towards the door "At least put on a scarf and some gloves!"

Arissa came to an abrupt halt and looked down at her short overalls black turtleneck underneath, dark blue knee-high socks, and black boots then look back at her mom pouting "But-" "No buts! go or no snow!" Arissa's eyes grew large knowing that this is a rarity in the dark village, that if anything were to come from the sky it would be heavy rain. "Yes mam", She trudged to her room. Arissa's mom shook her head for a moment and chuckled. Arissa ran quickly out of her room "Come on mommy!" They both ran out to the frosty weather "Slow down sweetie!"

**Two Years Later**

Arissa had just walked in from playing outside with what little friends she had only to see her mother looking down while the TV blared on about the ninja war. "Mommy? What's wrong mommy?" Arissa asked as she sat on the carpet near her mothers feet, laying into her lap.

"Mommy is sad baby..." Her mother kept a dejected look on her face. Arissa finally remembering her mother telling her that they could no longer live in the house she fondly grew in, also that she was no longer a chunin of the Shadow village. Without realizing it Arissa had said something that gave her mother hope, "Mommy I'm glad you aren't a ninja anymore..." Arissa said staring at the TV blankly.

Her mother in shock asked "Why sweetie?" Arissa looked back at her "Because then you might have ended up in the war and I would have missed you." Arissa's mother suddenly relaxed and smiled warmly at her. That in fact helped her move on and gave her a lot of hope though Arissa never realized that this was so powerful until her mother told her as she became older.


	2. Unexpected Meeting

Arissa had just met up with some of her friends in the shopping district of her village. "Nene!" She quickly hugged her look-a-like friend. They embraced each other warmly laughing and brimmed with good memories of older times.

"So now we're just waiting on Akiko?" She smiled and nodded. Nene and Akiko did not get to see Arissa very often due to the fact that they all had different things in mind for the future. Nene was currently a chunin and Akiko was working her way up also as a ninja. Arissa on the other hand decided to pursue the fine arts like: singing, painting, sketching, and most of all...dancing.

But those are the specific things that brought them all together. Their love of art, and even if they all don't get to pursue it they're just happy to know each other. Arissa fixed her black, sleeve-less yukata and picked at her blue obi covered with blue roses. Looking back up towards Nene she commented "Hey, I love you're yukata! It's totally cute. Especially with the black obi making the blue stand out." Nene looked up confused for a minute "...We're wearing our yukata opposite colors from each other..."

Arissa opened her mouth to protest her to stop copying and being her twin jokingly but decided not too.

"Eh..." Just then a of red hair flew out of nowhere in her regular outfit. "Hey guys." We both smiled and hugged our friend just as warmly as before. "ALRIGHT LET'S SHOP!" Arissa yelled to the top of her lungs "Tee hee!" she giggled run off like and idiot. Of course both girls walked far behind as if they didn't know her at all while getting an exasperated look on their face. "Hai..." They said raising their fists unenthusiastically.

**Later**

GROAAARR! Akiko and Nene stopped in their tracks holding bags full of goodies and clothes looking around to find the source of the bizarre sound. Arissa kept poking around at black dresses while darkly painted finger nails skimmed over them. "Hmm..." GROAAARR! She then stood straight, stared down at her stomach and laughed patting it gently "Somebody's hungry!" the dark skinned female sung. Akiko and Nene sweat dropped before yelling "That's not normal!" While pointing accused fingers towards her stomach.

"Let's get some ramen huh?" Arissa asked. Nene nodded before looking towards the red head "What about you?" Akiko shrugged "Fine with me." They all walked towards they're favorite food stand only to find a blond boy practically devouring several bowls of noodles. "Oi! Save some for the rest of us!" Akiko said jokingly seeing as he wasn't from around there but you could hear the annoyed undertone in her voice. The boy looked up towards them; noodle in mid-slurp, suddenly blushing at the sight of three pretty girls in his presence.

"U-uh gomen." he said while putting a hand behind his head embarrassed. Arissa giggled and whispered towards the two girls "You guys he's really a cutie I'm gonna try and ask him out. He doesn't look like he's from here so who knows how long he'll be here!"

Akiko rolled her eyes knowing her goofy friend but smiled anyway "Well good luck with that!" Nene just shook her head also knowing Arissa's ways "Yeah, have fun!" She laughed as they seated themselves to order. Arissa on the other hand leaned over towards the boy choosing not to sit. "My names Arissa. What's yours?" She smiled or smirked, The latter sounds about right. "U-u-uh N-Naruto." he stuttered nervously. Naruto had then noticed just how tight and _revealing _her dark yukata really was. Though it was long it somehow fit perfectly around her wide hips and though she didn't have large breast her cleavage was hard not to stare at. Naruto gulped because he knew he'd mess up and say something he shouldn't, not only that but he thought about what Sakura would do if she saw him like this...yikes!

Jiraiya was just about finished getting _information _using most of Naruto's money when he had spotted him near the ramen stand ahead. The toad sage at first started walking up to get his attention only to spot several girls around him and one specific girl leaning in his direction flirting "Oh Naruto you dog, you!" Jiraiya smirked but it suddenly faded when he got closer 'That hair...that skin...t-those hips...that bu-' He dared not finish thinking that sentence 'There's only one woman I know with hips like those...unless...' Suddenly his mission to tease Naruto and his little girlfriends was now a race against time to stop something very very bad from happening. "NARUTO!" He yelled running ferociously towards the stand. The girl turned towards him and her eyes widened as well as the others who were there. But all Jiraiya had to do was see her face to know that his accusation was correct.

"D-daddy?" Everything had become deathly quiet at the stand and the air became tense until Arissa screamed "OM MY GOSH! HE'S NOT MY BROTHER IS HE!" Everyone except Arissa sweated dropped and sighed exasperatedly. Boy was his daughter dense.


End file.
